kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
Renata De Santis
Renata De Santis '''was a student in Kaeno Shinjomu Academy's Class 2nd, and a participant of the Killing School Ride featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V3: Total Drama. Her title was '''Ultimate Heiress (超高校級の「相続人」 lit. Super High School Level Heiress). History Early Life s Prior to the Second Tragedy oh u know Appearance Renata is a sylphlike girl with tan, olive-toned skin and amber eyes. She has long brown hair that grows wavier near the bottom of its length. Typically, she wears it in an half-up, half-down style, with a black ribbon holding it in place. Renata also has bangs that are cut slightly above her eyebrows. Her complexion is flawless, other than a small beauty mark on the right side of her neck. Renata wears a Victorian-style, long-sleeved ivory blouse with frill and lace. A black ribbon is tied around the collar, pinned to her top with a gold-edged ruby brooch. Her blouse is tucked into a scarlet skirt. There are black buttons on the front torso, and lighter crimson designs near the end of the skirt. Underneath, Renata wears see-through black tights, and a pair of vintage Victorian boots. She also wears a thin silver cross around her neck, under her blouse. Personality Renata is a very articulate, composed person, as expected for someone of her social status. Although not necessarily shy, she is reserved and cold, preferring to be alone and actively avoiding talking about herself too much. She dislikes attention. Despite being the heiress of the richest family in the world, she is neither vain nor self-absorbed. However, she can condescending and contemptuous in certain moments. Having been taught strict, proper manners, she looks down upon vulgar and inappropriate behavior. She also strongly dislikes the irrational and the foolish. Renata is highly intelligent and clever, picking up on nuances and clues that her classmates may not. It is also very easy for her to pick up on skills in a short amount of time. For example, she learned to speak Japanese fluently in under a week, simply from observing and listening to her classmates. Due to her excellent memory, she is very cultivated and well-versed. She knows how to do many things that are unexpected of her, such as cooking and cleaning. She commonly expresses her belief in the phrase, "knowledge is power." Renata is Catholic, and a very pious person. She is devoted to her religion, and scorns those who, according to it, lead 'sinful' or 'shameful' lifestyles. For unknown reasons, Renata carries a great hatred for homosexuals and Spanish speakers. She also prefers to avoid men, simply because she thinks that they are incompetent. Talent Ultimate Heiress ssssss Relationships Family Cosima and Bonavento De Santis Renata's parents are famous for owning a high-end luxury good manufacture in Italy. They are the richest family in the world. Class 2nd Uh Dunno Quotes Total Drama Chapter One: *"TBA." Trivia * The name "Renata" means “reborn” and "De Santis" means “holy and devout.” * Renata is fluent in Italian, Latin, Spanish, French, Portuguese, English, and Japanese. However, she refuses to speak Spanish under any circumstances. She can also understand and speak basic Russian. * Her favorite food is carbonara, and she enjoys drinking rosato. Category:Class 2nd